


Cheers and Trees

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Christmas, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Prompto wants to spend a proper Christmas with Ignis. He has to make due with what they have.





	Cheers and Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm going to level with you; this is not good. ^_^; I tried to write Blind!Ignis, that's actually REALLY hard. I'm sorry really I am. I'm trying I promise I really am.

Walking into the door, Ignis' nose was assaulted with the strong scent of, an evergreen? Slipping off his shoes, he heard the familiar sound of Prompto humming away. He sounded to be in the kitchen. Walking deeper into his small apartment, Ignis followed the sound until he was leaning against the wall. Prompto must have had his back turned to him because he was still humming away happily. Was it a Christmas carol? Resisting the urge to check his phone for the date, Ignis waited for the blond to notice him.

A sharp gasp and the rustling of clothes gave him away. Ignis couldn't resist the urge to smile as he moved from the wall, opening his arms slightly. The warmth was around him in seconds as Prompto seemed to launch himself into his arms.

"It's wonderful to have you Prompto, but what in Eos are you doing?" Prompto's shoulders shook against his chest in a silent laughter, Ignis couldn't resist holding him just a little tighter before he let him go. It had been so long since he had held him and even if he was only scant inches away the loss left him feeling cold.

"It's Christmas, Iggy!" There was a very familiar shuffling, Prompto was fidgeting again, his shirt if Ignis had to guess. Reaching out, he took Prompto's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers. Ignis could see Prompto in his mind's eye, looking up to Ignis, worrying over his bottom lip. A deep breath and Prompto took to fidgeting with Ignis' hands as he spoke.

"I know it's been years, but we should celebrate. There may not be a lot of holiday cheer, but we can make do, can't we?" Ignis hummed at the question. It was true they've managed on very little for nearly everything the last few years. Before he could answer, Prompto was pulling him into the living room. Tugging at his hand, Ignis felt something under his fingers, course, like a hairbrush. Bristles? Running his hands down it carefully he found there were many of them together. The smell was stronger here, a small tree? Turning his head to Prompto, his eyebrows were raised.

"Prompto, how," he was cut off before he could finish the question.

"It's a little scrawny thing, but we needed something to celebrate. Sorry I don't have anything to put under it." Ignis was reaching again, trying to find Prompto. Once his hands brushed against skin, Ignis grabbed on, pulling Prompto to him. Wrapping his arms tightly around the small man. Ignis buried his face into soft downy hair as arms came him, hand grabbing lightly at his shirt. A long, comfortable silence fell between them, both enjoying the warmth of each other.

Eventually, Ignis pulled away again, but this time he held Prompto at arm's length. How he wished he could still see Prompto now. One hand trailed up to Prompto's shoulder, continuing on until it rested against his cheek. Feeling Prompto lean into the touch, he ran his thumb gently across the cheek under his palm. Leaning down, lips met his halfway into a kiss. There was no heat in it, just the small pleasure of being in each others company.

"Come sit on the couch, Prompto. I'll whip us up something for our Christmas dinner, alright?" Making his way to the kitchen, began searching for dinner. In no time at all, the green curry was nearly finished, and Prompto had wandered into the kitchen, catching up with Ignis.

Leaning against each other on the couch, intertwined and content, the two spent the night enjoying each others company. Though he couldn’t see it, Ignis often smiled to the odd smelling tree on the edge of his living room. An odd contraption of wires metal, and some spare fibers Prompto had found in the Hammerhead garage, standing above a small green tree shaped freshener. Nothing was perfect, but they made do.


End file.
